mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Risca Whiskers
Whiskers Risca(VWF004) was born in the Whiskers on the August 17, 1998. Her mother was Brambles and her father was Argon. She was born in a litter of four, her litter-mates were Rafiki(VWF002), Scar(VWM003) and Mufassa(VWF005). Brambles was not the dominant female but her sister Holly and Argon had established dominance over the other males. Risca's litter was the first pups born in the Whiskers and all four pups survived. Risca started to help out with babysitting and sentry duties. She also started to become interested in rovers but she never had any mating opportunites. In September 1999 Holly evicted Brambles, and her two younger sisters Andrile and Piglet along with Risca, Rafiki and Mufassa. Risca was able to return to the group after Holly gave birth bu all the females left the group to form the Incubus. Risca was now the oldest adult female under Holly. She lived the subordinante life for another year till Holly was killed by a predator in 2000. Risca established herself as the new dominant female. Argon left the group with Depheus and formed the QQ Mob but he soon returned. Howver Argon died leaving Beatle as the new dominant male. In early 2001 all the adult Whisker males left the group to rove and formed the Hobgoblin Mob with two evicted Whisker females Zola and Aramis. A large group of Vivian rovers joined the Whiskers, Izit became the dominant male. All the adult females became pregnant and Risca lost her litter. She soon started to lose control over her subordinates and after a group split, one of the oldest females named Vialli challanged Risca for dominance. Risca was beaten into submission and lost her dominant position to Vialli, Izit was soon overthrown and left the group to rove. Vialli became pregnant and evicted Risca along with a younger female named Wahine. Gattaca The two Whisker females met up with Izit and two other Vivian males to form the Gattaca. Risca was weak from her fight with Vialli so Wahine took dominant female next to Izit. A few months later Wahine was killed by bird of prey and Risca took the position as dominant female. Shortly after, Stinker (the ex-dominant male of Vivian) joined the group and took the dominant male position from his son. The group formed slowly. Risca's first litter in the Gattaca was born on August 25, 2002 fathered by Stinker. Only one pup named Fenodree survived. Stinker was overthrown by Izit. A rover named Mojadji mated with Risca while the males were fighting. She later gave birth on November 14, 2002 to Gringo and Pancho. Risca mated with Izit. On November 23, 2003 Risca gave birth a litter to Zorilla, Charlie, Kleintjie and The Wee Man Aidan. Her next litter came on February 10, 2004 when she gave birth to Mary Pat, Mrs. Doyle, Father Ted and Jackie Chan. Risca gave birth again on November 11, 2004 to Brufola, Nannolo, Pisolo and Pustola. Risca didn't produce any more pups that year. She did evicted her daughters, Fonedree, Gringo, Zorilla, Kleintjie, Mary Pat and Mrs. Doyle who teamed up with Young Ones males and formed the Commandos Mob. Gringo rejoined the Gattaca and maybe Fonedree did also. Her daughter Gringo gave birth to Olly, Hugo, Flint and Amelie on July 4, 2005. They were her first grandchildren born in the Gattaca. Also in 2005, Stinker left the Gattaca to go roving. Then her other daughter Pustola gave birth to a litter of pups on April 12, 2006. Her pups were Scary Mary, Oujamaflip, Benwyn and VGGF034 who died a little later. Izit sadly died on July 30, 2006 and a Balrog male named Basta joined the group and became the dominant male but only for a month. Then he was soon kicked out by a group of Vivian males. Risca mated with one of the Vivian males, named Hannibal and gave birth on January 26, 2007 Atlas, Balboa, Sober Ana and Panama. Soon after Hannibal, several Vivian males left the group and returned to the Vivian. Another Vivian male who stayed in the Gattaca named Daffyd took dominance however soon he died of disease. The Gattaca were low in numbers and almost 9 year old Risca was killed on August 14, 2007. Her daughter Fenodree became the new dominant female. Links Whiskers Mob Gattaca Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Gattaca meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats